under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Ged
Ged(ゲド Gedo) is a Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 8 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance Ged has a small, dark orange-colored, ball-shaped body that holds one robotic eye and two small antennas pointing downward. Each of it’s limbs are dark purple colored. It has big legs with scrawny thighs and end with clawed toes. Ged it equipped with four arms, each pair on a big base connected to each side of Ged’s body. Biography The Galveston Empire managed to trick the Rugger Guard into landing onto the sea of an Earth-like planet that is filled with metal-eating microbes. With the help from one of their sub-ordinate‘s, Laurent, they keep the Rugger Guard in the sea to be eaten away with Commander Drake’s forces attacking from up top in the sky and with Laurent’s forces taking the suicidal task by attacking in the water with his ships almost eaten away. Despite it being too risky for the Rugger Team to head out, the Captain has no choice but to sent them out in order to get Commander Drake’s attention away from them. When the Rugger Guard tries to break through Laurent’s forces, Commander Drake hears about this so he sends down a Combat Machine, named Ged, to keep the Rugger Guard in the sea. Just as the Rugger Guard begins to ascend from the sea, Ged lands right on the deck of the ship. The fleet manage to shoot Ged off the deck but it manages to hang onto the ship and gets back on the deck just as the Rugger Guard starts to become damaged from both the Galveston Empire’s ambush and the metal-eating microbes, causing the ship to crash back down into the sea. Using its Magnetic Feet, Ged walks across the deck toward the main control room, destroying parts of the Rugger Guard while on it’s way. The Rugger Team see this so they form their vehicles into Dairugger XV to tackle Ged before it could attack the control room. Ged gets Dairugger XV off of itself and then flies away. Dairugger XV catches up with it and the two wrestle until the crash onto the nearby land. The two fight each other on the land until Dairugger XV summons the Dairugger Sword. However, Ged fires it’s Arm Base Side Lasers that pushes Diaruggger XV back against a cliff. With Dairugger XV seemingly down, Ged forms two Energy Blades form it’s arm bases and charges forward to slice the Rugger Team up. Fortunately, Aki summoned the last of his strength to have Dairugger XV thrust the Dairugger Sword forward, stabbing it through Ged as it approaches them. With one thrust through it’s entire body, Ged eventually blows up. Powers/Abilities Magnetic Feet: Ged is able to magnetize it’s own feet to stay on metal surfaces. When this happens, it’s knees glow blue and blue bolts briefly appear on the bottom of it’s feet with each step. Flight: Ged is able to fly off in the air. Eye Laser Cannons: Ged can open up it’s one eye to reveal three laser cannons that can shoot red laser beams at its opponent. Arm Base Side Lasers: On each side of the two bases that hold Ged’s arms, there two 3-tubed cannons that can fire red laser beams that are strong enough to push the opponent back. When this happens, Ged’s one eye glows. Energy Blades: Ged can form two red energy blades from the sides of it’s base arms. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju